


Putting Up A Show

by starfolk



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Costume Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfolk/pseuds/starfolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s just say Jason does not approve voyeurism when he bottoms. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Up A Show

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found bottom!Jay fanfics in JayDick. And so I decided, why the fuck not. And then Silencing decided to give me a prompt about fucking Jay in uniform. "Officer Grayson arresting Jason and making sure hell think twice about committing more crime ;D"

Jason got himself pinned, his cheek pressed hard against the hood of the car as he tried to struggled free, only to be pressed down harder by the officer’s hands. Grayson quickly handcuffed him and pressed himself down against him, making sure he won’t be able to run away. The position they’re in made Jason a bit embarrassed, the fact that they’re in the open where everyone could see what they were doing.

"Speeding is an offense, you should know that by now," Dick whispered huskily at the other man’s ear, his hands shifting towards hips to hold him down. "Plus, you didn’t have your license."

"Why do I still need my license again?" Jason asked in annoyance. "I’m old enough to drive, dumb ass."

"I know. I just like to annoy you," Dick smirked against his neck, pressing a bit harder against him, his bulge becoming an evident to Jason that he wants- no, _needs_ to get off in broad daylight. “You know, you look hot in that getup.”

"That does not mean you could just jump on me," Jason growled, gritting his teeth and trying his best not to just _press_ back against him, to feel his erection rubbing against his round globes of flesh, to just throw his thoughts out of the window and just tells Dick to fuck him. To hell with whoever is watching, he wants Dick to take him there. Now.

And he’s getting his just rewards.

Dick shifted himself so that Jason could feel his hard on with his hands. He pressed against those hands harder, his lips against the side of his neck, kissing and nipping. His actions’ an inaudible beg to ask Jason to touch him. His grip on his hips tightened as he felt Jason fondling the bulge before he felt his pants being unzipped and touching his tight brief, only to discover that his brief got wet with precum.

Jason silently gasped, feeling precum on his thumb before he pulled his brief down to feel his shaft on his hands. He tried to stroke it, his thumb rubbing against the wet leaking slit. Dick’s cock began stirring and throbbing with the ministrations. As he began to stroke, his grip tight and confident, Dick grinds his cock into the tight heat of his hands, his breathing starting to get uneasy against his neck, but continued to ravage his neck without hesitation.

Dick’s hand moved down and down, landing on Jason’s bulge. Jason’s cock twitched and his body shifting, sensations running about in his body, making him squirmed under Dick. Eventually, Dick’s hand groped hard against his cock, his moan loud enough for suspicious civilians to hear him. Dick continued to fondle him, unzipping his pants and wrapped his fingers around his hard cock, immediately stroking him as he pulled down the rest of Jason’s pants down.

Dick’s fingers went up towards Jason’s lips, pressing his fingers against him before Jason took them in his mouth, swirling his wet tongue around them, as though it would be Dick’s cock inside of his mouth. He stroked his fingers with his tongue, making an audible suck, moaning dirtily around his fingers before Dick lost all of his restraints to just fuck him there.

And then he did.

Dick aligned his cock against his asshole (civilians be fucking damned if they saw his cock, let alone seeing him entering inside a caught criminal’s ass) and entered inside him to the hilt, his pelvis pressed against Jason’s ass. He removed his fingers from Jason and stroked him with it, Jason already unable to hold back a loud moan before Dick grinded  _inside_  him, not thrusting, but feeling the muscles tighten and retract around his cock. He could go even further, and rub his prostate hard with the tip of his cock. His stroking began to tighten and his speed faster, trying to bring Jason over the edge before he began to thrust.

Jason’s moaning hitched with every thrust, his cock leaking copious amount of pre cum, audibly begging Dick to stroke him even faster, harder and just let him go rampage on him. He wouldn’t even care if people were to see him getting fucked by an officer in broad daylight. All he knew is that Dick didn’t stop. And he knew that Dick is already his to begin with.

Dick’s thrusting became frantic and he knew some people would eventually see two men fucking outside in broad daylight. Some showed their expression with disgust and some even showed their expression of interest as though they would just join in have their way with them. His stroking becomes even stronger, just as how Jason likes it.

Dick flipped Jason around, his back against the hood, his legs hooked around his waist and his cock visible for everyone to see that he enjoyed being fucked by Dick. He moved his hands around his body, rubbing him in every spot possible, and to see Jason’s expressions: his lips wet and parted, his Adam’s apple bobbing, his arm covering his eyes to block out the sun and the embarrassment of knowing that everyone could see them.

Both of them are already at the brink to their climax as some civilians cat called them by yelling at them to get a room, while some civilians even encouraged them to finish it off. Words like “Yeah get it, cock slut!” and “Fuck him harder, come on!” There are also some civilians fishing out their phones and recording it, also joining into the verbal teasing.

Jason cried out, his climax ripping him over the edge, his sight whitened out and his cock shooting out jets of cum, landing on his lips, his chest and his abs. He continued to shoot out cum as Dick continued to fuck him hard, even when Dick too came inside of him, milking himself inside him. As Dick landed on top of him, he pulled out of him, letting Jason feel cum dripping out of him. Jason tried to maintain his breathing, his face all red in an afterglow and a huge embarrassment that the civilians around them wanted an  _encore_.

The civilians made a very nice audience, as to what Dick agreed on. Jason just yelled everyone to shut the fuck up before running into the car with Dick and drive off. Fast.


End file.
